Lazos
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: El destino da muchas vueltas. Ahora Hyuuga y Uchiha tendrán que aprender a ser un matrimonio de jóvenes ninjas con un fin distinto, ella para escapar de su casa y él para no ser asesinado por ANBU y ser restituido en la aldea. ¿Pero que tal si ellos dos terminan enamorándose? Neji no está muy de acuerdo...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola muy buenas tardes queridas lectoras, hoy vengo a trasladar mi fanfic Lazos de Foro Dz, aquí a Fanfiction. Esto es para evitarme plagios y si los hay les pido de la manera más atenta que me lo hagan saber para tomar las medidas necesarias, y bueno quiero compartirle uno de mis SasuHina favoritos hecho por mi.**

**Por el momento es todo.**

**Desclaimer: **_Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

**Capítulo I. Lazos**  
•

•

•

Ella miraba al sacerdote a los ojos, pedía a su dios con todo su ser que esto solo fuera un sueño. Pedía que despertará pronto de una pesadilla mal vivida; pero no… escuchaba atentamente las palabras del sacerdote que los presentaba ante la presencia del todo poderoso Dios.

Ella quería escucharlo, quería escuchar que él protestara para que no se casará y revelara ahí mismo su amor.

"Si aceptó"—miró a la persona que acababa de decir esas dos palabras.  
Su sordez desapareció cuando todo quedó en silencio, escuchaba el pequeño cliché de sordez cuando no había ningún sonido en el lugar. Miró al que sería en pocos minutos su esposo.

"Aceptó"—sabía que esas palabras iban a causarle un martirió.  
Escuchó como los invitados del lugar aplaudían y vitoreaban su unión matrimonial pero no ella, buscó con la mirada a la persona que debería estar de pie junto a ella, solo lo miró retirarse con la mirada baja sin siquiera mirarla.

"¿Y el beso?"—su mirada asustada regresó a la persona que había dicho esa palabra… era Naruto.

El hombre que estaba a su lado la atrajo hacía así y sus rostros se juntaron, con el velo de ella pudo disimular un beso de bodas y después la soltó para alejarse de su rostro, la tomó por el brazo y empezó a caminar fuera de la iglesia.

Quería llorar, no podía estarle pasando eso a ella.

"Ahora todas tus pertenencias han sido llevadas a la casa de Uchiha-san"—escuchó decir a su padre mientras le daba la última mirada antes de irse sin importarle la mirada de su hija. Hiashi sabía que Hinata era la más adecuada para que el Clan Hyuuga fuera el más poderoso, sin embargo, ella no sería la heredera del clan. Era débil.

Sasuke era un vengador, fue un traidor, pero ahora… estaba ahí. Había aceptado casarse con la heredera Hyuuga para no ir directamente al matadero, no porque realmente gustará de ella.

"Disimula felicidad"—ordenó el moreno mientras él disimulaba estar felizmente recién casado.

Hinata intentaba dar sonrisas pero era difícil, miraba a Neji suplicante pero él no hacía nada. Quería que él le dijera que la amaba, que se interpusiera en todo ese asunto y confesarán al patriarca de la familia su romance.

"Felicidades Hinata-sama"—dijo el castaño mientras se alejaba de ella tranquilamente.

Sasuke ignoraba todo a su alrededor, solo quería llegar a su casa y descansar, miró con molestia a su 'esposa'. Gruñó y causo un respingo de su parte.

Ellos decidieron empezar su "Luna de Miel" ya mismo por lo que no quisieron quedarse a la fiesta de boda organizada para ellos.

Hinata miraba tristemente la residencia Uchiha, estaba tan sola, tan vacía.  
"Ahí no viviremos"—la voz fría de Sasuke llamó su atención, ella asintió y corrió junto a él aún con el vestido puesto.

Siguieron en silencio… ella no tenía ganas de hablar con él, cuando llegaron a la calle la muchacha descubrió que las palabras de su padre eran ciertas; ahí habían cajas y bolsas negras que contenían su cosas. Sus orbes perladas sintieron picor al informar que las lágrimas empezarían a salir.

"Creo que tu padre se pasó"—suspiró el Uchiha mientras la soltaba y con molestia se llevaba dos enormes cajas de las pertenencias de la joven dentro del departamento.

Hyuuga miró alrededor, estaban en frente de lo que una vez fue el pueblo Uchiha, se veían tan solo… frío. Regresó su mirada al departamento, y Sasuke ya casi terminaba de meter todas sus pertenencias, ella corrió a ayudarlo.

"G-gomen"—susurró Hinata tristemente mientras se quitaba lentamente el velo.

"No tienes por qué disculparte, no es tú culpa"—dijo el joven mientras él también empezaba a quitarse el apretado moño que estaba alrededor de su cuello y lo botaba en el piso.

Después de eso Hinata se fue a cambiar a alguna habitación del lugar para quitarse el vestido de novia que traía puesto.

Todo lo que restó del día los novios no se vieron más las caras, ella buscó un lugar en dónde acomodar sus cosas, descubrió que el departamento era para dos y otra habitación extra par invitados. Un total de tres habitaciones, ella decidió tomar la segunda habitación.

Se suponía que solamente era una máscara que tenían que disimular en frente de todos pero dentro de ese lugar que ahora era su casa no tenían porque seguir aparentando que se amaban, tan solo iban a ser compañeros… nada más.

La habitación en dónde ella se encontraba era blanca en todas dimensiones, la cama era para dos personas, a lado de cada cama había un pequeño buró de madera barnizada lisamente, frente a la cama había un tocador y se separaba en varias secciones de cajones para colocar la ropa. A un costado de la habitación se encontraba el closet igual de madera barnizada y junto al mismo se encontraba el baño. Una gran ventana de cuerpo completo, era una pequeña terraza en dónde podía mirar la villa y parte del territorio Uchiha.

A su 'marido' no lo había visto desde hacía ya un buen rato, tan solo era un desconocido para ella. Pero no lo culpaba jamás fueron amigos cuando asistían a la Academia ni cuando había reuniones entre familias. Suspiró cansadamente y miró todo el lugar, parecía nuevo.

Quería pensar que solo era un sueño y su primo pronto la despertaría con un beso. Pero esa no era la realidad, Neji ni siquiera dijo nada por su casamiento en cuanto se enteró solo la besó como nunca lo había hecho después se fue dejándola sola. Quería llorar, se sentía tan miserable… no estaba feliz, miró el pequeño collar que de su cuello colgaba y las lágrimas por fin acudieron sus ojos. 

•

•

•

Sasuke estaba tranquilo, le daba igual estar con la Hyuuga, no era molesta pero no le gustaba para nada estar a su lado. En cierta forma parecía que él era el niñero de la muchacha. Suspiro… vaya boda. Casado con una chica que ni siquiera conocía realmente, recordaba solo haberla topado cuando iban a reuniones familiares con la familia de ella, la había visto en la Academia y en ese entonces la miraba babear por el dobe de Naruto.

Después de haber dejado todas sus cosas dentro del departamento él decidió ir a lo que una vez fue la gran dinastía Uchiha, aún recordaba aquel día… sin embargo, no culpaba a su hermano… después de todo lo hiso para proteger está apestosa villa que una vez había considerado su hogar, era cierto que había regresado pero no porque realmente quisiera hacerlo. Lo habían capturado y su sentencia era regresar a ser un gennin y ayudar en todas las misiones de categoría D. Que humillante resultaba eso par el ex vengador.

Habían pasado ya más de las cinco de la tarde y miraba como el cielo anaranjado empezaba a tener unos matices morados anunciando la noche, tenía que regresar a su nueva casa junto a "su" maravillosa esposa. Bufó, no le agradaba ara nada la idea de estar casado con la princesita esa pero que más podría hacer.

Al llegar descubrió que todo estaba en orden diferente, así que Hyuuga Hinata realmente servía para algo. Realmente parecía un hogar pero con escaseo de muebles en él, solo había una pequeña sala de tres sillones, mesa de cristal de centro, en la otra sección estaba el comedor para seis personas y alacena incluida, en la cocina estaba un desayunador. Alacena y todo lo que una cocina llevaba… bueno… faltaban los alimentos y realmente estaba con hambre.

Buscó a la muchacha en las dos habitaciones notando que en ninguna estaba, solo quedaba la que era para invitados circunstanciales, patética, fue lo que circuló por su mente mientras llegaba hasta el cuerpo de la chica que descansaba en la cama, estaba durmiendo de cuclillas y se abrazaba fuertemente. A pesar de la oscuridad que rondaba la casa podía notar que está había estado llorando con anterioridad; ¿Tan malo era estar casado con él? Otra en su lugar estaría maravillada, pero ella no era como todas las demás, era rara, indiferente.

"Vaya esposa"—dijo mientras encendía la luz—"Así que ahora está será nuestra habitación"—

Esperó pacientemente a que la joven decidiera despertar, estaba tentado irse a cenar solo y dejarla a la deriva pero eso sería de un gandaya.

Poco a poco la mujer que estaba en la cama despertó, primero miraba borroso todo a su alrededor hasta que su vista se hizo clara y precisa. Sonrió por unos momentos al pensar que todo eso había sido un feo sueño y que por fin estaba despertando, su sonrisa desapareció al chocar con un par de oscuros abismos que la miraban fríamente.

"Por fin desertaste"—dijo el Uchiha tranquilamente.

"G-gomen"—la chica se sentó rápidamente en la cama para que su cara empezara a colorearse.

"No hay nada que comer"—creo que fue bastante obvio porque ella igual asintió en silencio con la cabeza—"Ven vayamos a conseguir algo de cenar"  
"H-hai"—la muchacha se levantó tranquilamente de la cama para seguir al moreno que salía de la habitación.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de su residencia para ir a comer algo, Hinata estaba algo hambrienta, en ese día no había probado ningún bocado ni líquido así que no protesto por la propuesta del chico.

"¿Qué quieres?"—preguntó tranquilamente, él iba delante de ella, no se molestó en mirarla.

"Etto… l-lo que s-sea está b-bien"—dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos y avanzaban entre las calles de Konoha.  
"Lo que quieras todo menos ramen"—

"Si"—siguieron caminando, la verdad el único lugar más cercano y abierto a esas horas era solo el Ichiraku. Lo más probable es que se encontrarán a Naruto ahí cenando como de costumbre.

Después de decidir que comer, anunciaron que irían por unas anguilas asadas con salsa agridulce y un té verde. Ella tan solo comió dos brochetas de la comida mencionada y una pequeña taza de té, mientras que el Uchiha degustaba de su quinta brocheta de anguila.

"G-gracias por la c-comida"—dijo Hinata mientras ella colocaba la mitad de la cuenta en la mano del comerciante.

Se empezaron a alejar lentamente del puesto de comida que estaba agarrotado de gente hambrienta.

"Me hubieras dejado pagar"—mencionó Sasuke tranquilamente mientras miraba el cielo, no estaba haciendo un buen tiempo.

"N-no sé preocupe Uchiha-san"—sonrió tímidamente la niña—"De todas formas me gusta ayudar en estos casos"

"Sí como sea"—

"Etto… m-mañana después de que r-regrese de la A-academia iré a comprar v-viveres"

"Haz lo que quieras"—dijo Sasuke tranquilamente.

Estaban a unas cuadras de llegar a su casa, se pudo escuchar un trueno y después un rayo que iluminó toda la aldea y una fuerte tormenta de lluvia los golpeó. Hinata pegó un pequeño grito de sorpresa al sentir la helada agua en su cabeza, empezó a correr rumbo a casa. Sasuke igual hizo lo mismo, pero de que servía si al llegar ambos estaban empapados.

Hinata estornudó y llamó la atención de Sasuke; el moreno no dijo nada solo gruño en señal de molestia y con toda el agua en su cuerpo se fue rumbo a las habitaciones, la chica escuchó un portazo y luego escuchó el grifo del agua. Ella haría lo mismo.

•

•

•

Al terminar de ducharse y colocarse ropa seca salió del cuarto de baño con la ropa mojada para echarla en el sesto de la ropa sucia. Se acercó al tocador para peinarse, todas sus cosas ya estaban en su lugar y cepilló su largo cabello azul, ni siquiera notó que la miraban.

Dejó el cepillo en el tocador y se miró al espejo, cuando volteó hacía la cama su cara se encendió furiosamente.

Se encontraba tendiendo la cama Uchiha Sasuke, solo con un pantalón holgado de color gris y su moreno pecho al descubierto. Unas cuantas gotas de agua escurriendo por su cuello y esa mirada tan oscura que miraba a Hinata. Ella se sonrojaba al sentirse observada, ella llevaba un pantalón holgado en color lila con detalles de flores negras y una blusa blanca algo pegada a ella, notó que entre sus pechos resaltaban sus pezones al sentir un poco de frío.

"Tonta" pensó la muchacha al no ponerse el sostén y dejar todo al descubierto, se cubrió con las manos.

El ex vengador no dijo nada, apartó la mirada de su persona y se metió en la cama, ella estaba sonrojada.

"Etto… U-Uchiha-san… ¿Piensa dormir aquí está n-noche?"—

"Se supone que estamos casados"—dijo con naturaleza mientras se acomodaba entre las cobijas y su cabeza reposaba en la almohada.

"H-hai"—asintió ella mientras miraba el cuerpo masculino dentro de la cama.

"¿Piensas quedarte ahí?"—preguntó el joven mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza para mirar a la chica aún parada junto al tocador.

"N-no"—se acercó penosamente hasta el otro extremo de la cama, descubrió las cobijas y poco a poco dejó su peso en la cama.

"Que te quede claro que no pienso tocarte"—dijo mientras le daba la espalda—"No me interesas de esa manera ni de ninguna otra"—

Ella asintió tímidamente y por fin se recostó en la cama, procuró no tocarlo y se acercó lo más que pudo a la orilla de la cama para no tener contacto con él durante la noche, igualmente le dio la espalda al Uchiha y cerró sus ojos.  
Su nueva vida a penas estaba empezando… 

•

•

•

Fin primer capítulo.


	2. Vidas

**Hola muy buenas tardes queridas lectoras, hoy vengo a trasladar mi fanfic Lazos de Foro Dz, aquí a Fanfiction. Esto es para evitarme plagios y si los hay les pido de la manera más atenta que me lo hagan saber para tomar las medidas necesarias, y bueno quiero compartirle uno de mis SasuHina favoritos hecho por mi.**

**Por el momento es todo.**

**Desclaimer: **_Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

**Capítulo **  
•

•

•

Al despertar descubrió que ella acaparaba toda la cama, pudo escuchar el agua caer en las baldosas del baño, ella salió poco a poco de entre las cobijas para desperezarse un poco. Miró el reloj que se encontraba en el cuarto y notó que eran las 8:15, sonrió, aún tenía tiempo para llegar a la Academia, ese día tenía entrenamiento con su equipo. Ahora esos tres chicos eran el nuevo equipo 8.

Buscó entre sus cosas y sacó su uniforme ninja, este estaba conformado por un pescador de licra color negro, una remera de rejillas y sobre el mismo el chaleco de jounin que ella portaba, esperó para poder entrar al baño y tomar la ducha, no tuvo que esperar demasiado ya que Sasuke salía con una toalla alrededor de su cuello y el cabello escurriendo de algunas zonas, sus músculos se enmarcaban y en su cintura una toalla blanca cubría su masculinidad.

La cara de la Hyuuga no podía estar más colorada, no se comparaba a los sonrojos usuales que tenía con las personas.

Sasuke solo escuchó el portazo del baño, supuso que fue la chica y pronto suspiró. Comenzó a vestirse con su uniforme, él había aceptado ser el líder del cuerpo ANBU de Konoha y ahora estaba en misiones de rango A. Se alistó y no esperó a Hinata, tenía que estar a primeras horas con Tsunade.

Dentro del cuarto de baño Hinata intentaba tranquilizarse lo más que podía, el ver al moreno casi desnudo la alteró demasiado. Poco a poco se tranquilizó y pudo empezar a despojarse de sus pijamas para tomar una ducha rápida, cuando sintió el agua caliente caer sobre su cuerpo se estremeció y mojaba su larga cabellera hasta empezar a untar un poco de jabón para lavarlo tranquilamente.

Un rato después ella se encontraba con una toalla que la envolvía completamente de su cabello y otra para cubrir su cuerpo. Avergonzada de que Sasuke la viera salió poco a poco del baño para encontrarse con la cama destendida y sin rastro del Uchiha, agradeció interiormente y empezó a vestirse.

Cuando estuvo lista se miró un par de veces al espejo para cepillarse su larga melena y colocar la banda en su cuello. Y pinto levemente con sombras lilas sus ojos y una fina capa de delineador negro bajo sus ojos. Estaba lista, rápidamente se acercó a la cama para tenderla y pronto irse.

Miró el reloj y eran las 8:40, se apuró a acomodar todo en la habitación y pronto salió de la casa con un poco de hambre ya que no había nada en el refrigerador para desayunar. De camino compraría algo.

Tomó su estuche de armas y la acomodo en su pantorrilla, salió de la casa no sin antes asegurarse de que había echado llave.

Pronto de un salto despareció para poder aparecer en la entrada de la Academia como había quedado con sus pequeños estudiantes.

— ¡Buenos días Hinata-sensei!—exclamó el primer niño, era un chiquillo de doce años de edad de cabello negro azulado, este traía su cabello largo hasta los hombros, ojos oscuros y piel morena.

—Buenos días T-Tomoki-kun—dijo la pelinegra tranquilamente mientras miraba al chico.

Pocos momentos después llegaron otras dos niñas, era curioso el nuevo equipo ocho, era conformado por Hyuuga Hinata, dos niñas y un niño.

— ¡Hola sensei!—exclamaron al mismo tiempo las niñas que aparecieron frente a ella.

—Hola chicas—dijo tímidamente la muchacha—Vamos al campo de entrenamiento—

— ¿Hoy podemos practicar el Bushin no Jutsu?—preguntó Tomoki mientras miraba la muchacha.

—E-está bien—

Las personas de ahí se encaminaron a los árboles para desaparecer en un dos por tres.

•

•

•

El equipo ocho trabajaba duramente en el entrenamiento puesto por su sensei, ambas niñas que eran parte del equipo eran hermanas… a decir verdad gemelas. Mientras que Tomoki era sobrino de Kiba igual perteneciente al clan de los perros, sonrió al ver al niño que se esforzaba al máximo.

—Buenos días Hinata-chan—a su espalda ella escuchó la voz de la que era su profesora, se giró para poder apreciar a una mujer de cabello ébano y ojos rojos como los de su marido… Kurenai y el pequeño Teddy.

—B-buenos días K-Kurenai-sensei—dijo la muchacha mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

—Veo que tus chicos se esfuerzan al máximo—miró al niño que concentraba con todo su poder chakra—En especial el pequeño Tomoki—

—H-hai—sonrió la muchacha.

—Hinata perdona que te moleste… pero necesito un favor muy grande—dijo la jounin tranquilamente.

— ¿D-de qué se trata?—

—Necesito que cuides de Teddy está tarde… Tsunade-sama me ha dado una breve misión y no tengo con quien dejarlo—

—Un… está bien—sonrió la chica mientras Teddy la recibía contentamente—Y-yo lo cuidare—

—Gracias… pasaré a tu casa está noche por él—

—N-no hay problema—

La chica recibió al niño que pronto saltó a sus brazos, Kurenai se despidió del chiquillo y en una nube de humo desapareció.

Lo sentó a los pies de un árbol cercano a ella para que pudiera vigilarlo y después empezó la lección con los chicos con Azula, Ayuka y Tomoki quienes hacían el intento de crear un clon. Era más que obvio que Iruka les había enseñado muy bien ya que lograban hacer un buen clon pero tenía muy poca duración.

—Sólo t-tienen que concentrar un p-poco más de chakra—dijo Hinata mientras ella concentraba chakra en todo su cuerpo y conjuraba el jutsu y a su lado aparecía un clon perfecto de ella.

Toda la tarde fue de entrenamiento y mimos para el hijo de Kurenai y Azuma, ella sonrió cundo el pequeño se quedó dormido en el césped. Cuando fue el refrigerio para los chicos aprovecho para darle al niño también algo de comer.

—Bueno chicos creo que es hora de que regresen a casa—dijo la Hyuuga.

— ¡Si!—exclamaron los tres y en un par de segundos desaparecieron, dejando a una cansada muchacha y un niño de cuatro años a su cuidado.

•

•

•  
Después de un rato ella se encontraba escogiendo entre los anaqueles que llevar a su departamento… era más que obvio que el Uchiha no era muy de voto del ramen pero aún así llevó varios potes de la pasta, un rato más tarde estaba mirando la sección de "frutas y verduras"… aún no sabía que haría de cenar pero… de todas formas tener la nevera llena era preferente.

El niño que llevaba al frente del carrito, tomaba varias golosinas y las echaba al carro, pero la ninja regresaba todo con cuidado a su lugar.

Pasó no solo por la comida para el departamento si no por cosas de uso personal, fue a buscar jabón corporal, shampoo para el cabello y otras cosas para su aseo correcto, algunas cosas de primeros auxilios y su carrito del súper estaba lleno de todo lo que llevaba en su interior, solo esperaba poder cargar todo.

Lentamente mientras miraba algunas prendas del lugar para dama, llegó a la caja en dónde tendría que pagar todo.

— ¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba?—preguntó una cajera amablemente.

—H-hai— se escuchaba el pequeño sonido de la máquina registradora al calcular el precio del producto.

Un rato después todo lo que la Hyuuga había comprado estaba empacado en bolsas y listo para ser llevado.

Con varias bolsas en las manos caminaba por las cuadras que la llevarían de regreso a su casa y Teddy para no separarse de la chica iba tomado de su bolsillo del pantalón mientras miraba a la muchacha… era como su hermana muy grande.

—Oye Hinata-chan… ¿Cuándo jugaremos?—

—S-sólo d-déjame hacer la c-cena y jugamos ¿Vale?—

—Si—

La muchacha rápidamente llegó al departamento, le mostró la sala al pequeño hijo de Kurenai y esté rápidamente se fue a sentar para no molestar.

La Hyuuga como pudo fue a dejar las pesadas bolsas de víveres en la cocina para poder desempacar todo poco a poco.

•

•

•

Sasuke regresaba de una misión a la aldea, el verla le daban nauseas. Tan solo quería descansar y no saber más del mundo, estaba cansado sobre todo fastidiado… peor era saber que regresar a casa tampoco le era cómodo. Estaba viviendo con su esposa entre cuatro paredes y no era agradable verla. Caminaba con paso bastante lento para él pero lo que más pudiera retrasar su llegada era mucho mejor.

Pasó por la torre de la Hokage para informarle que todo había salido respecto al plan formulado, traía consigo la recompensa y la entregó a manos de la voluptuosa rubia. En cuanto terminó de ahí siguió su camino, pasando por las calles de la villa hasta pasar por Ichiraku, era a dos calles de su casa.

— ¡Teme!—su día no podía ser peor.

—Que quieres dobe—preguntó fastidiado el moreno.

— ¿No se supone que estabas de luna de miel con Hina?—preguntó el rubio antes de darle un buen bocado a su ramen.

—Tenía misión—fue su única respuesta, no le daría más.

— ¡Oye teme te invitó a comer!—sonrió divertido el rubio mientras pedía otro tazón.

—No gracias… para que yo terminé pagando—susurró molesto.

—No seas así—rogó el kitsune—No mejor no—la cara de Sasuke se sorprendió.

—Muy bien entonces me largo—

—Ve a disfrutar a esa buena de Hina-chan—la cara de Naruto se deformó en una completa pervertida.

El Uchiha podía jurar que si Jiraiya no estuviera vivo, el rostro del Sannin sería el mismo que traía el Uzumaki reflejado en la cara; tanto tiempo de convivir con él lo había dejado muy pervertizado.

Se despidió con un gesto de mano y siguió su camino de regreso a casa, lo peor sería encontrarse con que tendrían que comer fuera de nuevo. Gruñó.

•

•

•

Al entrar dentro del departamento se encontró con un rico aroma de comida casera, cerró brevemente los ojos y juró que era el mismo aroma que habitaba su casa cuando su madre cocinaba. Esa mirada perdida rápidamente recobró la compostura y era de nuevo fría y calculadora.

Desde la cocina era dónde provenía el rico aroma que llenaba sus fosas nasales; al entrar su mirada estaba fija sobre la muchacha que estaba ahí, si su mirada era negra ahora parecía serlo sobre todo muy oscura. Se acercó como un depredador hasta la posición de la fémina, no lo había notado.

—He regresado—anunció mientras estaba a pocos centímetros detrás de ella, la muchacha soltó un pequeño gritito y chocó con el fornido pecho del moreno.

—H-hola—susurró tímidamente y rápidamente se apartaba del Uchiha, dejaba sobre la mesa un platillo.

Sasuke la seguía mirando de la misma manera y la Hyuuga empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

—De dónde sacaste ese delantal—señaló la prenda que la oji lila traía puesto.

—Etto… y-yo lo encontré en el c-cajón de haya—señaló un cajón de la cocina en donde se guardaban servilletas y manteles para la mesa.

—Quítatelo—dijo seriamente.

La muchacha hiso cara de confusión, el delantal era de un color lila y azul marino muy claro en ambos colores, traía muchas flores de los colores mencionados y era de una fina tela parecida a la seda pero muy resistente. Hinata tardó en compensar las palabras del moreno y se asustó cuando él grito.

— ¡Qué te lo quites!—exclamó casi al punto de un grito, ella brincó y bajó la cabeza esos gritos le recordaban tanto a como Hiashi la trataba, con cuidado se retiró el delantal y lo dejó a la mano del moreno, intentó no llorar y se retiró con la mirada baja de la cocina… después de todo la cena ya estaba lista.

Sasuke pudo mirar las bolsas con cosas sobre el desayunador, se acercó sin mucho interés al verlas supo que eran las cosas que la chica había comprado para el uso de ambos. Suspiró molestó… tomó el delantal y lo dobló para guardarlo bruscamente en el cajón.

Se quedó esperando a que la muchacha regresara a la cocina pero eso nunca llegó; cansado de esperarla fue a buscarla. Era una escena que jamás había visto.

Hinata Hyuuga se secaba torpemente las lágrimas mientras intentaba que un niño de escasos cinco o seis años despertara de su sueño. No supo quien era el pequeño y cuando la chica por fin enjugó todas sus lágrimas despertó al mocoso.

Teddy despertó y le dijo a la muchacha que tenía hambre.

—V-vamos a comer un p-poco—dijo la chica mientras cargaba al niño, y lo llevaba a la cocina.

•

•

•

Como si el shinobi no estuviera ahí sacó un plato grande y empezó a servir un poco de lo que había preparado, en este colocó dos bolas de onigiri(*), un poco de udon(*), tonkatsu(*), y tokiyaki(*). El niño gustoso miraba el plato y se pudo escuchar que de su estómago provenía el típico gruñido de hambre.

—P-primero d-debes lavarte las m-manos Teddy-kun—

—¿Puedo ir a su baño señorita Hinata?—preguntó cortés el niño, mientras la Hyuuga le explicaba en donde estaba el cuarto de baño.

Nuevamente Sasuke y Hinata se quedaron solos, él la miraba y ella evitaba su mirada.

—¿De quién es el niño?—preguntó.

—S-se llama Teddy, es h-hijo de Kurenai-sensei y A-Asuma-sensei—

—Como sea—

No hubo palabra alguna cuando el niño regresó, miró a ambos adultos con interrogante pero luego dirigió su atención a la comida que la kunoichi había preparado, tomó un par de palillos y a comer se había dicho.

Tras que Teddy comiera el timbre de la casa sonó, el moreno fue a ver quien era, era la madre del niño que estaba terminando de comer en la cocina.

—Sasuke-san—

Él no contestó, solo la dejó pasar al interior de la casa.

—Vengo a buscar a mi hijo—

Desde la cocina se escuchó un grito "mamá, mamá" y salía corriendo el pequeño ninja, era recibido por los brazos de Kurenai y luego a su lado llegó Hinata.

—S-se porto muy b-bien—

—Me da gusto, esperó que no haya dado problemas—dijo la ninja mientras le daba mimos al niño que se acomodaba entre sus brazos.

—N-no para nada—

—Bueno de todas formas Hinata-chan, muchas gracias por cuidarlo—

Se despidió de la chica y del moreno pero este la ignoró para después internarse dentro de la casa, Hinata despidió a su sensei y al niño.

En cuanto cerró la puerta suspiró, estaba exhausta y tenía hambre. Había notado que el delantal que había usado era muy especial para Sasuke y lo había guardado muy bien. Regresó a la cocina para ver al Uchiha picando la comida, ella sonrió tímidamente, él también tenía hambre.

En silencio sacó dos platos más y empezó a servir un poco de todo en ambos, dos vasos para acompañarlo con té verde y lo llevó a la mesa, seguido regresó por cada platillo para llevarlo también. El Uchiha solo miraba lo que la niña hacía sin decir palabra alguna, cuando esta se quedó en el comedor era porque ya podrían sentarse a comer.

Se sentó en silencio y miró la comida, definitivamente iba a morir, si con Sakura vomitaba junto con Naruto lo que la rosa hacía ella en un momento más lo asesinaría.

Vio como ella tomó un par de palillos y empezó a picar el takoyaki, cuando pesco una albóndiga y la masticaba lentamente pudo apreciar como las mejillas de la Hyuuga se sonrojaban mientras comía.

Él hiso lo mismo para descubrir que Hinata Hyuuga sabía cocinar, sin menos rodeos empezó a comer, degustando cada sabor diferente y delicioso. Era un buen sabor de boca que degustaba al masticar cada alimento para después tragarlo.

—Nada mal—llamó la atención de la chica—Hinata—

Ella se sonrojó por el cumplido del muchacho y bajó la mirada a su plato para seguir comiendo.

_Al menos por fin puedo comer comida casera.._

Pensó el Uchiha.

•

•

•

Fin segundo capítulo. 


End file.
